


Come In From the Cold

by rainstorm_523



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Danny lives!, Fluff, M/M, They watch The Princess Bride together, also he bakes, danny doesn’t die, idk how to tag stuff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: Tim invites Jon over to watch a movie on a particularly cold day
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Jonathan “Jon” Sims | The Archivist, Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 16
Collections: JonTim Week 2021





	Come In From the Cold

Jon looked out the window and shivered when he saw the falling snow outside. He didn’t dislike the cold weather, but he didn’t particularly enjoy it either. It was cold and made it hard to walk to places, and he had to wear more layers than he usually did.

It didn’t help when the heating in the apartment building went off a few hours later. He sighed and shuffled back to his room to put on a sweater. 

He had just finished picking out his warmest one when his phone rang. Jon turned and picked it up, Tim was calling. 

He answered, “hello?”

“Hey, Jon!” A chipper voice greeted him from the phone, “did the heat go off at your place too? I heard it went out for a lot of town.”

“It went out at your place too?” 

“Yep.”

Jon stared at his phone in confusion for a moment, “Tim, you know I enjoy hearing your voice, but why exactly are you calling?”

“Oh yeah! Did you want to come over to my place? Or maybe I can head over to yours? Danny was trying out some new baked things that I wanted to share with you!” 

“Of course, I’ll be over soon.” He smiled and pulled the sweater out of his closet, “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon!” 

He hung up and grinned. 

~*~

The building where Tim and Danny lived wasn’t too far away, just a quick ride on the tube. It was only a short, and very cold, walk from the station to the apartment the two brothers shared. 

He knocked on their door with cold hands and waited for a few seconds before he heard the doorknob turn to see Tim smiling at him. 

“Come in, are you cold? We have blankets,” he asked as he took Jon’s hand and led him inside. Tim pressed a kiss to his forehead as soon as the door was closed. 

“Yes, I suppose I am rather cold,” Jon laughed and leaned up to give his boyfriend a kiss in return. 

“Well let’s come get you warm,” Tim winked playfully and led him over to the couch, “I think Danny wanted to watch a movie with us.”

They sat down on the couch together, Tim by the armrest and Jon leaning on him. 

“A movie sounds good,” he paused as he reached for the blanket next to them. “Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“The power is out as well as the heat, how will we watch a movie?”

He felt Tim shrug, “Danny said he had something figured out.”

Almost as if on cue, Danny stepped into the room, a blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape, a laptop, and a plate of scones. 

“Hi Jon!” He waved and set the laptop on the coffee table, “I figured we could just watch something on my computer.” He handed the plate of scones over to the couple on the couch. “How about  _ The Princess Bride _ ?”

Tim nodded excitedly and Jon smiled. He pulled the blanket over them more and pressed more into Tim’s chest as Danny pressed play on the movie.

~*~

Tim leaned down to whisper to Jon while Buttercup and Westley entered the swamp. “Are you still cold?”

He shook his head, “you’re warm.” 

Tim laughed quietly and kissed Jon’s head. 

“Shhh!” Danny shot them a glare, “stop flirting, I’m trying to watch the movie.”

Tim stuck his tongue out at his younger brother and proceeded to shower Jon in compliments. Jon had decided to shut his boyfriend up by leaning up and kissing him. 

“Ugh,” Danny rolled his eyes and turned away. Which caused the other two to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying Jontim week so far, I’ve written some nice stuff and painted something rather nice as well  
> Here’s my tumblr https://rain-cesia523.tumblr.com/


End file.
